


I Shouldn’t Have Hesitated

by jinnsyuub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jihoon goes under the name ‘Woozi’, Jihoon makes covers remixes and solo songs, M/M, Soonyoung covers and choreograph dances, Soonyoung goes under the name ‘StarHoshi’ or ‘Hoshi’ for short, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnsyuub/pseuds/jinnsyuub
Summary: Soonyoung loves Jihoon’s songs. And he loved this particular song Jihoon made and he choreographed a dance to it, Jihoon knew about it since many fans tagged him. They were asked to collaborate, and so they did.or Soonyoung loves Jihoon('s songs) so much and wanted to collab but he's too shy and scared to do so





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> before you read my fic, make sure to follow @my_soonhoon on Twitter, for daily dose of SoonHoon content!

Jihoon let out a long sigh after he clicked the upload button; Jihoon has uploaded the sixth time this week and it’s only Wednesday. He has done another trap remix and posted it on his account ‘Woozi.’

 

Jihoon has made a living out of posting YouTube videos, supporting his broke college ass. He rose from the rolling chair that he was sitting on for almost 5 hours, hissing at the numbness felt on his lower back. He got out of his room,  walking straight in his small kitchen. He got out a small pack of chocolate milk and gulped it down quick as possible.

 

He took out the phone out of the pockets of his short pink shorts. To his shock, he saw lots of notifications on the lock screen of his phone. “That’s strange, all of these are mentions,” he said as he scrolled over the countless notifications. He unlocked it after a few moments and read it all after being too curious.

 

‘omg @WooJiHoon you got to see @StarHoshi ‘s choreo to your remix! LIT AF!

‘@WooJiHoon you’ll love @StarHoshi ‘s choreo!’

‘YO @WooJiHoon CHECK OUT @StarHoshi ‘S DANCE TO YOUR REMIX LIKE FUUUCK’

 

“Who the fuck is ‘Star…Hoshi…?” He said as he checked this ‘Hoshi’ guy’s profile. Hoshi’s layout was nice, his picture was him inside a dark dance studio and his cover was assumingly the building of the studio. The video his fans were talking about was pinned to his profile.

 

He immediately clicked on the link without further more distractions. He watched how Hoshi introduced himself and the song in the start of the video (like Hoshi always do)

 

“What time is it? It’s 10:10! Hoshi time!” Jihoon cringed at the childish intro

 

“Today I’m going to dance to my favorite song by Woozi – well it’s mostly a remix but you know, it’s still Woozi’s work!” Hoshi beamed through the screen, making Jihoon feel flustered. He watched Hoshi show his playlist of Jihoon’s songs – remixes, covers and own songs; all of it were present. Jihoon couldn’t help but pause the video and cover his heating face. He didn’t know _someone_ like him exists.

 

“Oh, I’m getting out of topic – I was supposed to show you guys my choreo for his newest remix – _cookies and milk_.”

 

The three words shot to Jihoon’s ears, making a shocked face, “This was literally just released three hours ago,” he said as he resumed watching the video.

 

Hoshi showed a sharp choreography. Foot works, hand movements, facial expression, all of it was on point. It was amazing.

 

The video finished with Hoshi thanking the viewers – you know the typical YouTuber stuff. Jihoon then proceeded reading the comments–  

 

‘omg it would be nice if you collaborate with him? You have a nice voice anyway.’

‘You should collaborate! You two look good together <3’

YOU TWO SHOULD COLLABORATE IM DESPERATE FOR I NT ER  A C TIO NS’

 

Jihoon had been thinking about doing a collaboration but he doesn’t know who or what he should do. But now, he has practically made up his mind.


	2. Meeting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not ready for teen,age  
> im sure you arent too  
> no one is  
> nO ON E  
> -my soonhoon (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ

He went back to Hoshi’s Twitter profile, hesitating to work with the other. Jihoon found Hoshi quite intimidating because of the way he looked from his pictures. His eyes pointed upwards; like a clock. His glare was that of a tiger’s, sharp enough to kill. His gaze, his toned muscles, messy hair everything looked so intimidating, so se-

 

‘Jihoon what the fuck, just do it already!’ He scolded himself in his mind. Following his guts, he reluctantly tapped on the message bubble. Began typing and stared at it for a good one minute before sending it. As he sent it, he locked his phone, put it on the counter, screen first, and ran away to his couch, burying his face as he released a muffled scream.

 

 

‘Hi Hoshi! It’s Woozi. I saw your dance and it’s amazing. Do you mind if we collaborate? I have no idea what we should do so you decide :)'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soonyoung paused the music when he heard a notification dinged on his phone. He tried to catch his breath as he went up to his phone, sweat falling non-stop.

 

“Holy shit… is this legit Woozi?! What the fuck,” he squealed, rolling out the ‘u’. He unlocked it and read the message.

 

Soonyoung couldn’t believe his eyes, what he was seeing now. God, it was too good to be true. His idol, the person he looks up to (next to SHINee of course) asked him to collaborate. Soonyoung’s hands were shaking, his cold sweat creeping down on his skin.

 

‘Oh! Sure! I’d be glad to! I’ve been meaning to collab from the start but….I think..I won’t reach your standards? I don’t know.’

 

Soonyoung sent. Releasing a long sigh, not knowing he was holding his breath. Soonyoung was now smiling widely. Thinking about their upcoming collaboration. ‘What should we do? Should we dance? Sing?’ he thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Jihoon has read the message Hoshi sent. Jihoon could feel Hoshi’s smile through his phone. They then chatted for a while.

 

‘What? No. You aren’t, you’re really great!’

‘oh- uh- thank you…let’s meet up..?’

‘Sure. At Seoltang Dessert Shop?’

‘Yeah, you like it there?’

‘Yeah. Kinda have a sweet tooth..’

‘That’s cute haha’

 

Jihoon doesn’t know why, but he felt his heart beat stronger, and his face go warmer, Jihoon replied again.

 

‘Let’s meet later Hoshi :)'

‘Yeah, 4PM is okay?’

‘Call.’

 

Jihoon checked his clock. It was 3:19PM already. He sighed and got ready. He took a short bath, trying to rush himself. He dried his hair as he picked out clothes.

Rumaging to his closet. He decided he should wear overalls and a pair of brown Timberlands™.

 

3:40, 20 minutes more, he decided to match his look with his hair curled, and wearing a pair of round glasses.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Hoshi was already dressed casually. He wore a black dress shirt under his grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse. He styled his black hair as casually as possible. He wanted to look cool for Woozi by wearing an all-black. But, God, was he so nervous. Meeting his idol at his idol’s favorite shop.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

3:56 Jihoon was ready to go out. Seoltang Dessert Shop was only 2 minutes walk away from his dorm. So he didn’t need to rush. But Jihoon, getting more and more tense, ran his way to the shop.


	3. Cakes and Iced Americanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask where i get the title names  
> i also dont know

Jihoon was now walking down the side where the café was located, tired out from running. There he saw a tall man wearing all black, who was seemingly looking for someone. Jihoon went up to the tall man, feeling smaller despite the insoles he was wearing. As soon as Jihoon parted his lips to speak, the tall man turned his gaze towards Jihoon.

 

“Holy sh-“ Soonyoung got startled and put a step backwards, clutching his chest.

“W-Woozi? Y-you’re Woozi? Holy fucking shit.” He assumed, trying to contain himself and not scream too much.

“Hoshi?” Jihoon stepped closer and examined the male’s face. Black fringe covering most of his forehead, his jeans were hugging his thighs tightly.

 

And it seemed like, Soonyoung was doing the same. He looked at Jihoon from his blonde hair to his brown boots. “You’re so cute…” he softly said to Jihoon. His face flushed a bright red color, and it seemed like he was breathing quite heavily.

“Let’s go in then?” Jihoon shyly invited him.

 

 

“Let’s start slowly, what’s your name?” Jihoon managed to say, “I’m Lee Jihoon.” He reached out his hand for a shake, Soonyoung did the same and he bowed slightly. “Kwon Soonyoung…I’m Kwon Soonyoung”

 

“I’m 21 so you really don’t have to bow, or be nervous..” Jihoon stated. Soonyoung got slightly shocked and embarrassed. “I’m 21 too! Wow you look like you’re only….I don’t know…16?” Jihoon scoffed, as he watched Soonyoung. “Height?” he simply asked, Soonyoung nodded.

“You give respect to 16 year olds?” Jihoon chuckled. Soonyoung was feeling a bit tense, but he was happy he was able to meet Jihoon. “I give respect to you.” He said in a cheesy way, making Jihoon laugh.

 

“I’ll go get food, what do you want, Jihoonie?” The sudden call of nickname made Jihoon flustered. Blood shooting up to his face. “Uh…I…” Jihoon couldn’t speak. He couldn’t function well. As if he was a program…that stopped working.

 

“Oh, are you not comfortable with the nickname?” Soonyoung asked, “I kinda give nicknames to people y’know so, if you’re uncomfortable with it-“  Jihoon shook his head, disagreeing with the other. “I’m okay, I’m just…surprised..”

 

“Just get me the Chocolate Mousse cake…the small one,” he pointed at the sign where the cakes where shown, “and iced Americano.” He then continued. Soonyoung nodded and went off to the counter.

 

Soonyoung came back with Jihoon’s order and his, which was a slice of red velvet cake and iced Americano as well.

 

It has been two hours and a half since they have talked and had a conversation but they haven’t actually talked about their collaboration. Time passed by instantly without the two planning for their requested collaboration.

 

And none of them even noticed.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry bout the delay ; still not over teen,age

Soonyoung plopped down his body to his small bed. Sighing away his weariness. The memories with Jihoon flashed back in his head. His cute curled hair, his overalls, his yellow striped t-shirt matching the color of his hair and his brown Timberlands™ that was the cherry on top of his whole outfit.

 

He loved his look so much, thinking about it made Soonyoung kick violently in the air, releasing an inaudible squeal. He grabbed his phone rather harshly and opened his Twitter to message Jihoon. Instead, he saw a post that caught his attention.

 

‘Today I saw YouTubers Woozi and Hoshi eating at Seoltang Dessert Shop. What does this mean? Is it a date or are they planning a collaboration?’

 

‘Shit’

 

Was probably the only thing Soonyoung could say. He noticed he had a message notification from Jihoon.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah did you see…’

‘I did…I’m sorry Jihoonie…’

‘You don’t have to be haha. It’s unavoidable, since you know, you’re famous and stuff.’

‘What? No…I’m not famous…’

 

Soonyoung felt so bad for the other causing a rumor to spread to someone he just invited to eat. He started to groan his frustration out. He snatched the pillow off of his head and slammed it to his face, releasing a rather loud muffled scream.

 

Ding. Another notification.

 

‘Soonyoung-ah, are you free?’ Jihoon sent.

‘Yeah, I am.’

‘Pick me at the shop. I’ll come over at your house, I just noticed we haven’t talked about our collaboration. I’ll be inside.’

‘Oh ok, uh, now?’ Soonyoung felt his heart beat louder.

‘Yeah, I’m on my way’

 

‘Ah shit, stop being like this Soonyoung, dammit.’

 

Even though they just met not long ago it was evident to the two males that they have missed each other’s company in a short time.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Jihoon was patiently waiting for Soonyoung to arrive, sitting at the very corner of the shop trying to hide his face using his hand. He still wore the same outfit earlier as he was too lazy to even change.

 

Soonyoung rushed in the shop, searching for the petite boy amongst the people inside. Not long he spotted him and went up to him. “What’s the matter?” He panted lightly, getting Jihoon’s backpack that was designed with few patches, making his bag slightly feminine.

 

“I’m bored, plus we haven’t actually talked about our collab, it’s gonna be a busy week.” Jihoon stood up, signaling Soonyoung to get moving. Soonyoung understood and lead the way, the other following right beside him.

 

After a very long silent walk up to Soonyoung’s dorm, they finally arrived in front of room 1010 (what a coincidence) which Jihoon assumed, was Soonyoung’s room. The latter unlocked the door with a passcode, Jihoon wasn’t able to take a glimpse (not like he was going to break in anytime) but he saw that the last two numbers were 2 and 2. Coincidentally matching the date of his birth.

 

The door was now open to a sight of a messy room. It wasn’t all that messy, but it was enough to make Jihoon bothered. Some of his hoodies were thrown at the side of his couch, some dishes are still not washed and his books and papers were scattered everywhere.

 

But in contrast, his room smelled nice, relaxing and comforting. It was distinct to Jihoon but he couldn’t tell what the smell was.

 

“Sorry about my room, I know you’re a neat freak…” Soonyoung softly said, putting his palm on the back of his neck. “How’d you know?” Jihoon could only say, he was shocked to know Soonyoung knows this even though they met not long ago. “Your Q&A live.” Soonyoung simply stated.

 

Jihoon nodded and said a very long ‘oh’ as he let himself in, looking around the small room. “It’s okay though, as long as it smells good, it doesn’t really bother me” he said, standing in front of a room he just assumed was the other’s bedroom, “well, that much.” He continued.

 

Soonyoung opened the door for Jihoon, saying he could go and feel at home. Jihoon made his way to Soonyoung’s bed and threw his body over the soft object. He looked through the room, only to see posters of a group called “SHINee” covering most of the walls. He had shelf filled with albums and lightsticks.

 

‘What a fanatic,’ Jihoon thought. He heard the door clock and footsteps getting closer. Soonyoung sat beside Jihoon, who was still lying in his back. “Funny how we haven’t actually talked about this whole thing.” Jihoon chuckled, making eye contact with the other. “Yeah, we just spent 2 hours talking about our lives,” Soonyoung said as he joined Jihoon in lying down, “not that I’m complaining.”

 

Not too long, the two males heard a notification appear on their phones, they both checked on the lock screen, seeing that they have the same notification, they decided to check it on Soonyoung’s phone.

 

‘I saw @WooJiHoon and @StarHoshi together, they’re about to go at Hoshi’s house? I’m guessing...’

Soonyoung then proceeded with the comments, ‘lmao is this even a talk about collab or are they about to frick frack till Jihoon can’t walk’

‘omgg my ship I cant do this’

‘im legit going to die what is going on’

 

“Why did she tag us…” Jihoon sat up along with Soonyoung who was still carefully reading the post, “…more importantly why are the comments like that?” Jihoon scrunched his nose in slight disgust.

 

Soonyoung sat up, lowering his head, he put the phone somewhere and put his palms on his cheeks. “Jihoon…I’m sorry..” he soften his voice, adding sincerity to it, “I really am.” Jihoon just looked at him with his eyebrow raised. “For?” he asked.

 

“Your life was so peaceful before you met me…And..” Soonyoung felt his eyes sting. He was feeling very bad for Jihoon and he hates it.

 

“Soonyoung, you’re not a trouble.” Jihoon comforted, “In fact, you made my life better. You made me happier. You made me think that people loved me.” Jihoon continued, putting his hand on Soonyoung’s back.

 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, who was staring at him sweetly. Soonyoung smiled, making the other smile too.

 


End file.
